


one night stand

by angryjane



Series: one night stand au [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Simon Snow, One Night Stands, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sort Of, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: I don't know where I am.All I know is that my head is pounding and I can't bring myself to move. There's a warm arm draped across my midsection and I can hear light snores echoing beside me.Fuck.





	one night stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackson_Overland_Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/gifts).



> i just HAD to write something for simon's birthday. i had no choice.

I don't know where I am.

All I know is that my head is pounding and I can't bring myself to move. There's a warm arm draped across my midsection and I can hear light snores echoing beside me.

Fuck.

The boy is still asleep, thankfully, so I take a second to look at my mistake.

He's _gorgeous_.

Blond hair, long, dark lashes, skin so golden it'd probably sell for more thn my inheritence. His nose is crooked and a little upturned-- adorably so-- and a little river of drool seeps out of chapped lips.

I try to shift away from him, but the arm around me tightens, fingers grazing my hip in the process.

My bare hip.

Fuck..

I take a breath and glance down. There's a comforter strewn over us both, but it's obvious neither of us is clothed-- the evidence is strewn around the room, piled up by the door and the end of the bed. I can see my perfectly-pressed button down crinkled in one corner.

The room is bright, windows and curtains open and letting in obtrusively cold air.

I glance back at the boy, eyes raking down his exposed chest. It's dusted in freckles and moles, like sprinkles. my eyes drop a little further down, and.... Oh. A bit of morning wood there.

I huff and try to move again, but he blinks an eye open at me. It's blue.

"Hey." He whispers after a tense second, blinking again. His voice is hoarse, almost as if he'd been shouting....

"Hi." I manage, voice surprisingly even. The ends of his lips quirk up.

"Do you remember any of last night?" He asks.

I don't. All I remember is Fiona bugging me to go out, and conceding, and losing her in the crowd. And drinking. Lots and lots of drinking.

"Yes." I lie, because I don't want to admit I've lost.

"I don't." The boy tells me earnestly. "What happened? Why are you in my bed?"

Why am I in his bed? Is he daft? He has to have realized what happened here.

He's waiting, though. For an answer.

Jesus, he really doesn't know.

"Er.... We fucked."

His eyes widen, and his mouth drops open comically. Mouth breather.

I expect him to storm away, or kick me out rather-- we seem to be in _his_ apartment, after all-- or to be disgusted at least, but he giggles.

"Oh." He laughs. It's a nice laugh-- high and throaty, a little breathless. " _That's_ why my arse hurts."

I gape at him, then sneer.

"Didn't know I shagged an idiot," I offer, but only because I'm kicking myself for finding his stupidity endearing. I don't even know his _name_.

"Hey!" Hot breath huffs across my face, and he sticks his tongue out at me. If I leaned out an inch or so, I could bite him. "You don't gotta be a dick!"

"You'r right; I don't 'gotta'," I concede snarkily, "But I can. I owe you nothing."

He glares ten, all fiery and stubborn. His arm tightens around my waist; I'd forgotten it was there.

"Rude. Why did I.... kiss you again?"

"Can't even say fuck? That ashamed? Or that childish?" I'm being an absolute asshole, but the angry red flush climbing up those ruddy cheeks is too good to resist.

"I'm not a child! And I'm not ashamed!"

"Oh?" An eyebrow raise.

"Yeah! I'm plenty old, thank you very much! I can f...." He stutters, gropes at the word, then corrects himself, "...kiss whoever I want!"

I'm smirking at him, and he reaches out and pokes my bottom lip.

"What's even your name? Or should I just call you Asshole?"

"I thought we just discussed this, darling, yours was the asshole in this situation."

He flushes redder this time, eyes darting away for the first time. "Stop it! Just tell me your name!" He scowls. "And don't call me darling!"

"As you wish, darling." He opens his mouth to retort, but I cut him off. "And it's Baz. Basilton."

"What's Baz?" He asks, the moron.

"My name."

"Oh! Oh yeah." God, how fucking stupid is he? And why do I like it? What's that stupid tumblr joke? Morosexual? God, have I just become a tumblr joke? Is this hell? Am I in hell?

I glance back at the boy, the sun streaming through his cheap blue curtains and onto his face in lazy waves, at the curls dancing on his forehead as he tilts his head expectantly at me.

No, not hell. Heaven, maybe?

.... That was sappy. What is happening to me? What the fuck did I do last night?

"Well, " I start, "This has been utterly lovely, darling," He growls at that. I ignore him to continue, "But I really must be off. See you."

'See you?' I'm going to rip my own vocal chords out.

I'm climbing out of bed now, trying to cover my bare body and maintain some form of dignity as I gather my clothes. He's silent, watching me. I can feel his eyes over my naked skin and try not to shiver as I gather my shirt and pants, hobbling to the bathroom in a wholly undignified manner.

When I'm done dressing and feel assured that I look at least semi-presentable in last night's blazer, I step out. The boy is sitting up in bed now, rubbing at his eyes groggily. They widen when he sees me, and for a second he doesn't say anything.

"Wait," He mumbles, as I'm turning to leave, hand on the doorknob of his bedroom door, ready to leave this night behind me, "I...." He swallows, a showy thing really, his stupidly prominent and stupidly attractive Adam's apple bobbing slowly. I want to sink me teeth into it. "I'll see you around?" He tries, eyes earnest, and I glance away.

"Preferably not." I lie, and then I go.

 

\--------

 

"Grande breve mocha with cinnamon, no foam, almond milk," It comes out bored, even, but I'm on the verge of panic. I'd left his apartment literally an hour ago, and here he was, taking my coffee order. He blinks at me, mouth falling open _again_ , and I want to snap it closed for him.

"...Baz." He says finally, still staring.

"That's me." I shoot back, cutting my eyes at him. "And I'd like my coffee, please."

"...I _knew_ I'd see you around!" He all but shouts triumphantly, the coffeecup falling out of his hand and clunking hollowly on the counter. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he flushes again. It's glorious.

"Wow, you did," I drawl in deadpan, "You must be a magician."

"I." He stops at that, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "No, not really. I just hoped really hard."

I don't reply.

"Anyway.... what was it you wanted?"

"Already forgot? Some barista you are." I can't help it, he makes it so easy to tease him.

"Shut up and tell me."

"How can I shut up _and_ tell you?"

"You know what I mean!"

I do, so I repeat my order for him. Graciously, might I add. He gives me a bright smile and I ignore it as I pull out a few bills.

"No, no." He bats me away when I go to hand over the cash, "It's on me." And then he _winks_.

Merlin and Morgana, I'm living a charmed life.

I blink at hm, then shake my head and shove the money back at him. He pushes it away again, with more force this time.

I push back, and he scowls at me.

I sneer back.

We're tense a moment, looking at each other like that, and then someone behind me in line coughs.

"Just take the fucking coffee," They say, so I do.

As I'm turning to go, steaming-- and fucking amazing; maybe he does know how to do his job after all-- coffee in hand, I notice it.

He's wearing my fucking hoodie. The one I'd been wearing over my blazer last night, the one from the team, my name printed on the back in bright white letters.

And he's wearing it.

"Is that my hoodie?" I ask, stopped in the middle of the way. the person behind me grunts again. My eyes dart down and I see the name tag pinned to his chest: _Simon Snow_.

Snow's cheeks flush and he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking it between his teeth. It's unintentionally seductive, and my fingers tighten around the paper cup.

"It... Yeah. You left it. It looked warm, so I...." He swallows, that stupid showy affair, and that's it. I'm gone.

"When is your break?" I find myself asking.

"Uh," He looks confused, face screwed up, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching, and it's cute. He's cute. "Noon, I think. Why?"

I ignore the question. "You _think_?"

"I... yeah. Noon."

"I'll be here." I say then, and turn and stomp away before he can reply.

I am so fucking weak.

 

\-----

 

He's at one of the tables when I come back, toying with his phone, a paper cup in front of him. At first I think it's his, but when I approach him, he hands it to me wordlessly, watching me.

"What's this?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"It's what you ordered earlier. I thought I'd make you another one." I raise an eyebrow at him, and he flushes, looking away. "I still don't even know why you're here...." His legs are swinging under the table and a hand comes up to card through those curls.

I watch him silently, taking a sip. It's good.

I toss it in the trash.

"Wh-" He sputters, and I grab the front of his-- _my--_ sweatshirt, hauling him up. He's surprisingly hweavy, but he doesn't resist as I drag him off to the bathroom.

"Where..." He breathes as I yank open the bathroom door, not even bothering to knock.

I lock it behind us, then pounce.

My hands land on either side of him on the door, pushing him up against it. I slide a leg up and in between his legs. His breath hitches.

"Baz," He huffs, and I smirk down at him.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" I ask. 

His nod is frantic, so I comply. Smashing my lips down into his, pushing him back ever so slightly in to the scratchy wood behind him, I kiss him like I wanted to when I woke up this morning. I drag his stupid plush lip into my mouth like he had earlier, and he gasps against me, hands coming up to grasp at me. One slips into my hair and _pulls_ , and the other is gripping fiercely at my coat as I slip my tongue into his open mouth, eliciting another sound.

"Oh," He mumbles, jutting his chin out into me. Our noses crash together in the shrinking space between us, but i don't mind if it means his honey skin is closer to me.

We stay like that a while, sloppy and quick and heated, until Simon's phone buzzes in his back pocket. He drags his face away and drops his head back onto the door behind him.

"That's my alarm," He pants, "I gotta go back to work."

I'm glaring, almost a pout really, but I take a step back, trying to push my hair back into place from where he's mussed it. Simon, for his part, look s wrecked, cheeks flushed and shirt rucked up against his freckled hipbones, breathing hard, golden curls stuck to his forehead with sweat.

"Can I have your number?"

I can't stop it from coming out, and he grins at me.

I'm fucked.

\---

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm wanna talk about snowbaz??? [come here](https://discord.gg/vCXTegR)
> 
> let me know what u think of this!!!!! i read EVERY comment uwu uwu 
> 
> oh and do u want a sequel?? let me know!!!


End file.
